Limestone Pie e Marble Pie/Galeria
1ª temporada As Crônicas das Marcas Limestone and Marble in the rock fields S1E23.png Pinkie Pie's father and sisters S1E23.png Pinkie Pie's family coming out of the door S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family S01E23.png Pinkie Pie at the silo door S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family wonders S01E23.png Pinkie Pie's family looking at the party decorations S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family surprised S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family hesitate S01E23.png Pinkie Pie family hesitate2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie's family overjoyed by Pinkie's party S1E23.png Pinkie Pie dancing with family S1E23.png 4ª temporada Orgulhosa Pinkie Pinkie Pie's first party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking at Pie family photo S4E12.png 5ª temporada Hearthbreakers Pinkie Pie introduces her family S5E20.png Limestone Pie walking past Pinkie S5E20.png Marble Pie slowly walking outside S5E20.png Pinkie Pie pushing Marble outside S5E20.png The Apple family and the Pie family meet S5E20.png Apples and Pies greet; Marble runs away S5E20.png Limestone Pie introduces herself S5E20.png Limestone abrasively greets Apple Bloom S5E20.png Limestone Pie threatening Apple Bloom S5E20.png Pinkie pushing Limestone away from Apple Bloom S5E20.png Pinkie pats Limestone on the head S5E20.png Limestone slaps Pinkie's hoof away S5E20.png Limestone "or Holder's Boulder!" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie exasperated S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "there, you happy now?" S5E20.png Limestone Pie looks away annoyed S5E20.png Applejack greeting Marble Pie S5E20.png Pinkie Pie hugging Marble Pie S5E20.png Pinkie Pie introduces Marble Pie S5E20.png Pinkie patting Marble on the head S5E20.png Pinkie "she's so excited to meet everypony!" S5E20.png Pinkie "she wishes you all a happy Hearth's Warming!" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie nudging Marble Pie S5E20.png Marble Pie shy "mm-hmm" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie grinning; Marble bashful S5E20.png Limestone "what'd I say about the boulder?!" S5E20.png Apples and Pies walk toward the Pie family house S5E20.png Pie family at the dinner table S5E20.png Limestone Pie's bowl of rock soup S5E20.png Apple family shuffles to their seats S5E20.png Applejack asks about double-baked pot pie S5E20.png Maud Pie "we have rock soup" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "dinner is dinner" S5E20.png Apples and Pies at the dinner table S5E20.png Igneous and Cloudy staring at Applejack S5E20.png Pie sisters staring at Applejack S5E20.png Apples and Pies in the rock quarry S5E20.png Marble Pie surprised S5E20.png Marble Pie blushing S5E20.png Marble making her Hearth's Warming doll S5E20.png Maud, Igneous, and Cloudy making Hearth's Warming dolls S5E20.png Limestone makes a large Hearth's Warming doll S5E20.png Pinkie Pie starts the flag-finding game S5E20.png Pinkie Pie pushes Marble next to Big Mac S5E20.png Pinkie declares Mac and Marble team one S5E20.png Big McIntosh and Marble Pie blushing S5E20.png Apple and Pie families split into teams S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "when the three tribes united" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "the first flag was sewn by" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "it's tradition to raise a flag" S5E20.png Apples and Pies listening to Pinkie S5E20.png Pinkie points to the top of Holder's Boulder S5E20.png The Apple and Pie teams separate S5E20.png Big Mac and Marble look for the obsidian S5E20.png Marble Pie "mm-hmm" S5E20.png Big Mac and Marble awkward around each other S5E20.png Granny asks Cloudy how she met Igneous S5E20.png Pinkie Pie waking up her sisters S5E20.png Limestone Pie becoming enraged S5E20.png Pie family rock farm with new decorations S5E20.png Applejack "it's Hearth's Warmin', Apple-style!" S5E20.png Pie family displeased S5E20.png Granny, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom in shock S5E20.png Marble Pie flinching S5E20.png Applejack pulls Marble toward the flagpole S5E20.png Applejack and Marble stand before the flag S5E20.png Tension brews between the Apples and Pies S5E20.png Limestone Pie "what about what we usually do?!" S5E20.png Pinkie split between her two families S5E20.png Pinkie Pie wails "don't make me choose!" S5E20.png Applejack "didn't mean to cause a fuss" S5E20.png Pie family looking over the cliff S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "you didn't have to ask them to leave!" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "they wanted to go!" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "we don't need anypony forcing" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "this was all a misunderstanding" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "she'd never do anything bad" S5E20.png Rock farm still in a mess S5E20.png Limestone "how are we gonna lift Holder's Boulder?!" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "this is all her fault!" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie walks off in shame S5E20.png Apple Bloom looks at Maud outside S5E20.png Apple Bloom "once you get to know her" S5E20.png Limestone gestures for Apple Bloom to leave S5E20.png Pie family trying to push Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Pie family pushing Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Pinkie Pie huffing and puffing S5E20.png Maud Pie "I'm pushing as hard as I can too" S5E20.png Limestone Pie getting frustrated S5E20.png Limestone Pie "it's hopeless!" S5E20.png Pie family losing hope S5E20.png Pie family hears the Apples return S5E20.png Limestone Pie "what do you want?!" S5E20.png Applejack facing the Pie family S5E20.png Pie family listening to Applejack S5E20.png Limestone's family looking at her S5E20.png Limestone "don't just stand there" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "we got a boulder to move!" S5E20.png Pie family hopeful again S5E20.png Apples help Pies push the boulder S5E20.png Apples and Pies push the boulder together S5E20.png Apples and Pies' first shared tradition S5E20.png Limestone with a plate of sweet buns S5E20.png Apple Bloom eating sweet buns S5E20.png Big Mac and Marble near the fireplace S5E20.png Big Mac and Marble about to speak S5E20.png Pinkie falls between Big Mac and Marble S5E20.png Pinkie with hooves around Mac and Marble S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "wish Big Mac a happy Hearth's Warming" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "you too, right, Big Mac?" S5E20.png Marble Pie happy "mm-hmm!" S5E10.png Pinkie looking at Big Mac and Marble S5E20.png Apples and Pies gather around Maud S5E20.png Maud Pie "the first one is about rocks" S5E20.png Maud reading Hearth's Warming poetry S5E20.png IDW comics Comic micro 5 cover RI.jpg Comic micro 5 Jetpack cover.jpg MLPFIM Pinkie Pie Micro Jetpack-Larry's Shared RE Cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Pony Tones, Pie family, and Betty Bouffant album art MLP mobile game.png Limestone Pie album page MLP mobile game.png Marble Pie album page MLP mobile game.jpg Mercadoria Pie Family Rock Farm card MLP CCG.jpg Marble Pie Toy.jpg Limestone Pie Toy.jpg en:Limestone Pie and Marble Pie/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens